shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dhahaka D. Knave
Dhahaka D. Knave (ドハハカ ド・ ネーブ, Dohahaka D. Neibu), also known as The Green Tempest ''(緑テンペスト, Midori Tenpesuto)'' is a pirate and the main protagonist of Grand Voyage. ''Born on the South Blue island of Yama, Knave is the son of mythical pirate Dhahaka D. Spade and his wife, the Skypiean Dhahaka Marie. For the early years of his life, Knave lived on his own, supporting himself through a variety of thefts and other illegal actions, before he was found and 'adopted' by Pop D. Vlad and their collective foster father, Elrond "Treebeard" Birch, a former pirate who also taught them of the mythical treasure known as One Piece. Hearing that its discovery would make great changes to the world, Knave become determined to find it, either as a pirate or whatever occupation fit his fancy, with his dream becoming to "change the world". Ultimatley, this time ended when Knave stole a rare Devil Fruit from a group of marines, the Naga Naga no Mi, and ate it out of hunger. Their faraway commander, a man named Hammer, ordered the execution of all those involved in its theft, resulting in a battle in which Birch was killed. Blaming himself for his father figure's death, Knave became determined that no one who was affiliated with him would ever suffer again, and also decided to become a pirate to honor his foster father's memory, along with Vlad. While Vlad set off first, Knave was found and forcibly adopted by Artemisia, a feared fighter and a friend of his father's, to train him for the next several years before he ran away in order to begin his own adventure. Since then, Knave has unleashed a blitzkrieg of pirate activity upon the seas, forming his own crew in The Marimo Pirates, whose members range from a Majin to even a living mushroom, as well as a former World Noble and an ex-bounty hunter. Knave himself ranks as the top of the '''Elite Five '(エリート5, Erīto 5), the five strongest individuals in his crew. For his actions both before and after his two-year hiatus, he has earned a bounty of 420,000,000, the highest in his crew. He also ranks among the Trifecta, acting as one of the three figureheads and therefore leaders, and is a member of the infamous Wild Generation. Following his and his crew's defeat in the disastrous Strong War, Knave was found by Artemisia and her neice, being forced to complete his training, during which he managed to master use of Haki, making him an even more formidable opponent. While his dream remains to "change the world", Knave also works hard in order to defeat his rival on the seas, the pirate known as Shanxus, along with his crew and their villainous Demon Horde. His relation to his father has also become something close to public knowledge, at least among Marines, and this is often cited as the catalyst that lead to Spade's reemergance into the world at large. Interestingly, he has also formed an alliance with the Marine branch G-7 and it's commander, the Vice Admiral Sieghart, though it remains largely unofficial and unknown to the world at large. A great many years following the conclusion of Grand Voyage, Knave has vanished, with the only remaining Dhahaka on the seas being his son. Appearance For more, see: Dhahaka D. Knave/Image Gallery Knave is skinny yet well-muscled young man who stands at about 5 feet and 9 inches tall. Knave's most identifiable feature is his neon green hair, which has garnered him his nickname, The Green Tempest, as well as a star-shaped birthmark on his right shoulder. Knave's most common attire consists of a pure-white tank top along with a thick, cotton, long scarf that is wrapped around his neck. Knave also wears jeans with the ends rolled up and bluish-colored moccassins. After the timeskip, Knave's outfit has changed a little bit, with his scarf now a neon green (yet still darker than his hair), and the top part of his shirt the same, with the lower half being black. He also now wears silky running pants, also black, with the ends imprinted with a green flame design. He also now wears black moccassins. The only other consistent trait about Knave's appearance is the training bandages found all over his body, most notably around his hands, waist, and feet. Knave also has a "disguise" that he uses when he wants to avoid being spotted by the Marines or getting in a fight (it goes without saying that most of the time his crewmates have to force him to don it). When disguised, Knave usually wears a white coat with the front opened up and with a high color, along with a blue sweatshirt underneath. Knave also wears black fingerless gloves that also expose his knuckles and the back of his hand as well. Knave also restyles and dyes his hair black, though usually some bits of green can be seen. When he DOES get into a fight, or at least plans to, in the disguise, Knave wears a black vest with green-flame patterns, along with a black undershirt and a red armband. He also adds a fake scar to his ensemble. It is notable that Knave will occasionally change his form of dress, if only for a short while, and usually while simply exploring the island or relaxing. The first notable time in the main story that this happens is during the Strong War Saga, in which Knave changes his outfit to white combat pants with an open "collar" as well as a pure-black tanktop, with a funnel-like color. He has also abandoned most of the training bandages, with the only ones remaining being around his hands and upper arms. During the '''Trap Island Adventure '''collaberation with Wyvern, Knave is seen wearing a different outfit than normal. The most notable of the changes are his now lined and a tad scaly scarf, as well as his new long-sleeved blue-with-gold-trim shirt, which also has a heart-shaped design in the middle. Around his waist he wears a small belt with two orbs at the end, and on his pants he wears simple orange jeans, and black-with-gold-trim boots. Knave wears THREE outfits during the '''A Musical Battle in the New World! '''collaberation with Power. The first is a simple black T-shirt with a white and gray jacket, short-sleeved, and unzipped so his shirt is still visible. The jacket also has row of stars over and above its left pocket. The second outfit he wears is during the Terpischore, which is a simiple tuxedo, albeit terribly put on, barely buttoned, and with the tie hanging loose. The final outfit he wears is his standard post-timeskip "adventure clothes". Following the events of Grand Voyage, Knave changed his outfit one last time. While this outfit has been rarely seen, it appears to consist of his standard scarf, along with a large sleeved jacket, with some of his old training bandages wrapped around one of his arms. In addition, the jacket appears to be mostly black with a green trim, leading up into a wide-brimmed color with the previously mentioned scarf wrapped around it. His body seems to have matured as well, with more firmly defined muscle, and his features taking on a more manly and serious appearance, contrasting his more childish one that he held previously. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Dhahaka D. Knave vs Don Cazzuto (Won) Dhahaka D. Knave vs Vital (Lost) Dhahaka D. Knave vs Coco (Pyrrhic Victory) Dhahaka D. Knave vs Morris (Won) Dhahaka D. Knave vs Bayn (Tie) Dhahaka D. Knave and Stormy Buchanan vs Lord Beerus (Won) Dhahaka D. Knave and Sid Cheney and D'Artagnan vs Dahlia (Pyrrhic Victory) Dhahaka D. Knave vs Flower Beast (Pyrrhic Victory) Dhahaka D. Knave and Gopher vs Limey (Won) Dhahaka D. Knave vs Cazzuto Family Grunts (Won) Dhahaka D. Knave and Shanxus vs Mothma (Fight Abandoned; Shanxus Kill Steal) Dhahaka D. Knave vs 3 Marine Battleships (Won) Dhahaka D. Knave and D'Artagnan and Sid Cheney and Stormy Buchanan and Gopher and Pura Rihawk vs Mountain Troll (Won) Dhahaka D. Knave vs Marshall Rihawk (Lost) Dhahaka D. Knave vs Sirius, Round 1 (Lost) Dhahaka D. Knave vs Sirius, Round 2 (Won) Dhahaka D. Knave vs Gambull (Inconclusive) Dhahaka D. Knave vs Blitzkrieg (Allied Victory) The Marimo Pirates vs Erik Khan (Lost) Dhahaka D. Knave vs Erik Khan (---) Dhahaka D. Knave vs Vice Admiral Polatsu (Won) Quotes Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Site Navigation Category:Zeon1 Category:Captain Category:Pirate Category:Comedian Category:Will of D. Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Marimo Pirates Category:Dhahaka Clan Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:South Blue Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Wild Generation Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Skypiean Category:Trifecta Category:Characters